


Vanishing point | Точка невозврата

by dariameetina



Category: Arctic Monkeys, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Sex
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 04:46:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13023528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dariameetina/pseuds/dariameetina
Summary: Всё началось с обычной вечеринки в ресторане у моря. Тогда ни Гарри, ни Алекс не могли представить, что их встреча станет причиной череды запутанных событий. Чья карьера первой пойдет под откос? Чья личная жизнь первой станет достоянием общественности?





	1. DNCE — Be mean

DNCE — Be mean

 

  
      Он его обожал: то, как он двигается по сцене, то, с какой проникновенной страстью он рассказывает каждому о своей жизни, всего лишь тронув гитарные струны и произнеся пару слов. Его фразы отличались почти что художественной вычурностью и гармоничностью. Ему не приходилось еще так сильно и безоговорочно любить кого-то, знакомого только через музыку. Самое ужасное заключалось в том, что предмет его воздыханий питал к нему совершенно противоположные чувства. Или ему казалось.  
  
      Гарри так и подмывало спросить, что Алекс думает о концерте, но он не мог набраться смелости и только украдкой поглядывал на Тёрнера, вертя в пальцах салфетку. Они встретились в ресторане несколькими минутами ранее и уже целую вечность сидели в душной августовской тишине. Большинство творческих людей относилось с нескрываемым отвращением или, на худой конец, скептицизмом к участникам всемирно известного бойз-бэнда, и, судя по интервью, Алекс Тёрнер не был исключением. Гарри не знал, как начать разговор после внезапного исчезновения друзей, которые как раз и заприметили солиста «Арктических мартышек» в последних рядах и насильно толкнули в его направлении. Алекс не менялся — от него прямо сквозило роком.  
  
— Пойдет, — внезапно выдал он и запил это как тост.  
  
— Текилла? — юноша очнулся от забвения, и музыкант поправил темные очки.  
  
— Текилла, конечно, заебись, но я про песни. Красивый у тебя голос, Гарри Стайлс, — насмешливо он растянул его имя по слогам.  
  
— У тебя тоже, — не зная, что ответить, нахмурился тот. — Очень... Согревающий.  
  
      Алекс будто и не заметил. Вновь воцарилось неловкое молчание.  
  
— Какие планы на ночь?  
  
— Я хотел сделать предложение своей девушке, — безразлично бросил Гарри и поправил надоедливые, еще больше вьющиеся от влаги, волосы.  
  
      Для него тема личной жизни была под табу, однако ему вдруг показалось, что он готов выложить все свои секреты вот так просто.  
  
— Что? Тебе сколько, восемнадцать?  
  
— Двадцать три.  
  
— Двадцать три и уже собрался жениться. Она беременна от тебя, что ли?  
  
      В голове гудящим звоном отдались строчки из собственной песни «Kiwi».  
  
— Нет, — недовольно возразил Гарри. — Между предложением и свадьбой, как правило, большой перерыв.  
  
— Зачем же тогда делать предложение, если жениться не собираешься?  
  
      Дернув плечами, парень посмотрел в сторону бара. Он терпеть не мог открытое осуждение, потому что не имел ни малейшего понятия, как на него реагировать. Обычно он отшучивался или забавно закатывал глаза, мол, отлично сказано, но я на это не куплюсь. С Алексом Тёрнером всё было иначе: он был старше, талантливее и опытнее. К его словам следовало прислушиваться.  
  
— Чувствую, что так нужно.   
  
— Ну и дети пошли, — горько усмехнулся Алекс. — Напиши ей песню, да и всё.  
  
— Я и написал с десяток, — Гарри помешал сахар в остывшем чае. — И что толку? Мы начинаем утро с ругани, днём смеемся до слёз, а вечером снова терпеть друг друга не можем.   
  
      Тёрнер недоверчиво окинул Стайлса взглядом.  
  
— И вот с этим ты собрался под венец.  
  
— Не знаю. Давай сменим тему.  
  
— Предлагаю тебе взять твою музу и поехать с нами. Скромная вечеринка в арендованном ресторане на берегу. Все свои, никаких внезапных фанатов и газетчиков. Пляж, танцы и текилла, очень много текиллы. Там, глядишь, и сделаешь предложение, как смелости наберешься. Или...  
  
— Что «или»?   
  
      Многозначительно посмотрев на смущенного Гарри, Алекс ничего не ответил.  
  


***

  
  
      Выпуская ладонь Рэйчел, Гарри понял, что Тёрнер не обманул.  
  
      Происходящее с натяжкой можно было назвать вечеринкой, хоть вокруг всё и сияло от звездных лиц. Играл приятный лаунж, вместо стен стояли высокие бамбуковые столбы, между которыми от ночного ветра плясали тонкие шторы. Пахло ванильными свечами и пуншем. Кто-то оживленно беседовал, кто-то, прихватив полотенца, отправлялся нырять с пирса, кто-то медленно кружился в танце. Гарри почувствовал себя лишним.  
  
— Она без нижнего белья, — в полголоса прокомментировала Рэйчел внешний вид одной из присутствующих.   
  
      Стайлс лишь нежно обнял девушку за талию, по-прежнему ощущая её мрачную отстраненность. В машине она не проронила ни слова, сидела с закрытыми глазами, слушая что-то приятное по радио.   
  
      Тяжелая рука резко хлопнула юношу по плечу, и, вздрогнув, он обернулся.  
  
— Мы идём плавать, а ты идешь с нами, — провозгласил Тёрнер, как-то странно покачиваясь. Он был пьян.  
  
— Думаю, это самую малость небезопасно.  
  
— Хорошо, что ты трезвенник! — барабанщик из группы Алекса пресек все возражения и насильно потащил юношу за шумной толпой.  
  
      Рэйчел без сожалений выскользнула из объятий и, звонко стуча каблуками, отправилась к компании хохочущих блондинок. Их сплетни мало ее трогали, она просто хотела налить себе выпить и выйти на улицу. Освоившись в безумной жизни своего молодого человека, Рэйчел поняла одно: нет смысла любезничать с теми, с кем больше никогда не увидишься. По правде говоря, Стайлс всегда действовал наоборот. Когда-то его трепетное отношение к каждой разодетой девице и каждому хоть немного улыбающемуся интервьюеру умиляло: он так внимателен ко всем, словно готов подарить любому на свете частичку Себя. Прошло время, и Рэйчел поняла, что иногда такое общение выходило за рамки вежливости, превращаясь в якобы безобидный флирт.   
  
— А где Мэгги? — со слащавым южным акцентом задала вопрос одна из дам.  
  
      Кто-то среди них тяжело вздохнул.  
  
— Плавает.  
  
— Господи, когда у нее уже вырастут плавники.  
  
— Надеюсь, в ближайшее время, иначе она успеет перетрахать всех вокруг.  
  
— По-моему, тут для нее просто золотая жила. Вы видели, кого сегодня к берегу прибило?   
  
      Рэйчел села за пустующий столик, чтобы слышать оживленную беседу, но оставаться незаметной. Она бросила клатч на скатерть и сняла туфли.  
  
— ... внезапно стал очень хорош. Я бы с ним... Поймала пару волн.  
  
      Что-то не меняется.   
  
— Мадам, я видел Вас в одном из своих снов, — шутливо проговорил кто-то, садясь рядом. — И мы там не марки собирали.  
  
— Луи! — девушка расплылась в непривычной для нее улыбке, сонно моргая, и потянулась к нему, чтобы расцеловать в обе щеки. Он рассмеялся. — Ты спасаешь день как всегда. Есть закурить? Что ты тут делаешь?  
  
      Выкладывая сигареты, Луи обреченно, будто впереди их ожидал долгий и сложный разговор, покачал головой. Мимолетное веселье исчезло, как и ухмылка с лица лучшего друга Гарри.


	2. Arctic Monkeys — Secret door

      Поведение Луи и провокационные шутки всегда вынуждали газетчиков строить безумные теории о его личной жизни, его громких тусовках и потаенном смысле тех песен, что выходили из-под его пера. Недавно он пережил трагедию, которая навсегда оставила в его веселых голубых глазах налёт опустошенности. Вспомнив об этом, Рэйчел тут же осеклась и потянулась к руке Луи.  
  
— Записываю альбом, — мягко ответил он, сжимая её пальцы. — А где твой суженый-ряженый?  
  
— Ищет новых бизнес-партнеров, — отшутилась девушка. — Ты был на концерте? — он утвердительно кивнул. — Как тебе понравилось?  
  
— Хотел лично поблагодарить за посвящение*, но, кажется, придется изливаться в смс-сообщении, — он хмыкнул.  
  
— Мне жаль, но Гарри предпочел моему обществу компанию полуголых мужчин.  
  
      Брови Луи взлетели вверх.  
  
— Я бы сказал, что удивлен, но, знаешь ли…  
  
      Затягиваясь, Рэйчел усмехнулась. Группа блондинок теперь говорила гораздо тише, незаметно отойдя на несколько шагов дальше, то и дело заинтересованно поглядывая в их сторону. Одна из них как-то прищурилась, словно пыталась вспомнить нечто важное, а потом резко развернулась к своим силиконовым подругам. От произнесенных ею слов глаза у двух или трёх кукол Барби полезли на лоб. Одна из них игриво коснулась своего ярко-красного рта, а другая наклонилась к третьей и сказала что-то, что по шевелению губ походило на дешевое оскорбление. Высокомерный взгляд Рэйчел не ускользнул от Луи, он криво обернулся, и девицы тут же покачнулись.  
  
— Хочешь дать им повод для сплетен? — заговорщически поинтересовался юноша.  
  
— Да им и повод не нужен. А что ты предлагаешь?  
  
      Он, вызвав слишком много шума, придвинулся на стуле поближе. Его дыхание приятно защекотало кожу, когда он склонился к уху Рэйчел.  
  
— Например, я могу продолжать говорить с тобой вот так, а ты просто смущенно улыбайся.  
  
      Смущение Рэйчел изобразить не могла, и чтобы не захохотать, прикусила щеки изнутри. Луи коснулся цепочки на ее шее и покрутил кулон в пальцах.  
  
— Тебе Гарри челюсть сломает, — томно проговорила девушка, подыгрывая ему. Он потёрся носом о её щеку. От Рэйчел пахло роскошью.  
  
— Жду не дождусь. Как дела дома? Как поживает Тобиас?  
  
— Тобиасу приходится терпеть постоянную аллергию Стайлса. Не знаю, кого из них мне больше жаль: беднягу кота, который прячется под диван от каждого чиха Гарри, или самого Гарри, начинающего утро с антигистаминных. А у тебя как дела? Как юный Томлинсон?  
  
— У Фредди всё хорошо, — лицо Луи изменилось, он будто засветился от счастья. — Так не хотелось оставлять его, но Бриана привезет его после выходных, когда наиграется… Он уже говорит «папа».  
  
— Очень хочу встретиться. С Фредди, конечно же. Брианы мне хватило.  
  
      Рэйчел задумалась. Она оставила свою семью больше пяти лет назад, с тех пор поддерживая с ними минимальную связь на уровне рождественских поздравлений и ежемесячных звонков по скайпу. Она успокаивала себя тем, что эту цену пришлось заплатить, чтобы начать лучшую жизнь с чистого листа. Но порой такая жизнь не казалась ей лучшей. Жертва была напрасной, а потеряла она уже слишком много, чтобы пытаться хоть что-то вернуть.  
  
      Луи тихо засмеялся, и Рэйчел выдохнула сизый дым ему в лицо.  
  
— Ого, ты учишься.  
  
— Просто меня уже тошнит от этого золотого издания дрянных девчонок в шаге от нас. Почему музыканты всегда встречаются с такими моделями? Чувствую себя лишней на этой фабрике по производству игрушек.  
  
— Сложно понять, нравишься ли ты по-настоящему обычному человеку, — протянул Луи, пожимая плечами. — Или он просто хочет от тебя чего-то. Денег, твоей славы. Секса. Куда проще с теми, кто уже вращается в этих кругах, ведь у них тоже всё это есть.  
  
— Деньги, слава и секс? — недоверчиво переспросила Рэйчел, посмотрев на блондинок. Кажется, они собирались расходиться. — Скорее ботокс, самомнение и автозагар. И дорогие тряпки.  
  
— Ну, а твое платье сколько стоит?  
  
— Эй, я заработала на него, не отсасывая рок-звезде. Это был приятный бонус.  
  
      Вытягивая ноги вперед, Луи откинулся на стуле. Он отнял у девушки сигарету и с наслаждением прикрыл глаза.  
  
— Нам нужно чаще видеться, я скучаю по твоей комичной искренности. И по хохоту Хаззы.  
  
— Я тоже.  
  
      Прежде чем он успел что-то ответить, из бара раздался грохот и звучный мужской голос. Несколько бутылок разбилось об деревянный пол, сверху посыпались столовые приборы. Кто-то тут же споткнулся и упал на толпу с бокалами.  
  
— Это там Мэттью Беллами? — вытянулся юноша. — Точно он. Вот уж не ожидал. Ты простишь меня…?  
  
— Нет проблем, — Рэйчел с улыбкой мотнула головой. Ей была противна мысль остаться под пристальным вниманием блондинок еще хоть на минуту. — Я всё равно собиралась пройтись по пляжу.  
  
— Напишу, когда Фредди будет у меня, — выбрасывая бычок, Луи не наигранно чмокнул Рэйчел в щеку. — Кудрявому привет.  
  
— Да.  
  
      Она надела туфли, ощущая нахальный шепот со стороны стола с пуншем, забрала клатч со стола и, проводив спину юноши взглядом, отправилась на свежий воздух. Хотелось расплакаться.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * «Kiwi» — песня из альбома Гарри Стайлса, предположительно об отношениях Луи и Брианы.


	3. ZAYN — Still got time

      По пути к пирсу Хэлдерс* отчаянно жестикулировал, шутки сыпались одна за другой, и когда компания достигла места назначения, все уже сгибались пополам от хохота. О неловкой тишине не могло быть и речи: Гарри ощущал, что они знакомы с рождения.   
  
— Стайлс, блять, прыгай уже, пока я тебя за волосы не стащил!   
  
      Напускная злость совсем не вязалась с пьяным голосом Тёрнера, что заставило Гарри усмехнуться и под одобрительные возгласы и свист стянуть с себя одежду. Черная вода выглядела неприветливо, поднимались волны, но это никого не заботило. Он разбежался и с плеском упал в стихию.  
  
      Было так же холодно, как и казалось сверху, но это точно привело его в чувства после выступления. Мурашки пробежали по всему телу, заставив Гарри поежиться и отплыть чуть в сторону от беснующихся мужчин, чтобы прийти в себя. Где-то далеко сверкали лучи прожекторов из дорогих отелей, оттуда же доносилась танцевальная музыка и невнятные крики диджея в микрофон. Рэйчел спешно вышла из ресторана и достала телефон, её руки немного подрагивали. Стайлс открыл рот, чтобы позвать её, как вдруг со спины на него напали и вновь опустили под воду с головой. Когда он, немного раздраженный, вынырнул и отплевался, девушка уже пропала.  
  


***

  
  
— Привет? — проведя по мокрым волосам рукой, Гарри очаровательно улыбнулся незнакомке сверху. Она сидела в позе лотоса с закрытыми глазами, видимо, наслаждаясь обществом самой себя. Оборки на ее тонком синем платье покачивались на ветру. Она нехотя посмотрела вниз и тут же отползла от края пирса, чтобы юноша мог подняться, однако он не спешил.  
  
— Ну, привет, вандирекшн. Моя молодость прошла под ваши песенки, — у нее был низкий голос, и она нервно откашлялась. Ей было слегка за двадцать, так что её слова прозвучали иронично. — Всё еще жду вашего воссоединения. Наверное, напрасно.  
  
— Чудеса иногда происходят, напиши письмо Санте.  
  
      Девушка убрала волосы за ухо и кокетливо улыбнулась. Гарри рассматривал её, даже не скрывая своего интереса. Тонкий вздернутый носик, пухлые чуть приоткрытые губы и россыпь веснушек. Она выглядела как картинка из интернета, которая попала в этот жестокий мир случайно.   
  
— Я Мэгги.  
  
— Гарри. Рад знакомству.  
  
— Холодно, вылезай, пока ноги не отвалились, — посоветовала она, хрустя костяшками пальцев.  
  
— Мои вещи остались далеко отсюда. Можешь сходить за ними или довольствоваться видом моего голого пуза.  
  
— Я не против, — Мэгги испуганно огляделась, когда ей послышались хлюпающие шаги за спиной.   
  
      Вокруг не было ни души, веселье всё также происходило внутри ресторана. Туда же сейчас и возвращалась группа ночных пловцов, только теперь без продрогшего Стайлса. С вечеринки Мэгги пришлось бежать под дружные оскорбления со стороны коротко стриженных швабр. Чем она не нравилась им на этот раз — она уже и не пыталась разобраться. Им вообще нельзя было угодить. Чем острее у тебя язык, тем больший шквал дерьма выливался. Она считала, что её ненавидят из-за свалившегося из ниоткуда контракта с модельным агентством, а также из-за сплетен, что она не побрезгует раздвинуть ноги ради выгодного предложения. В их словах была и доля правды, но судить, не зная всей истории, они не имели права. Мэгги сжала кулаки и зубы. С четырнадцати лет она таскала косметику матери, чтобы поражать одноклассников своими нью-йоркскими образами роковой красотки или девчонки из дома напротив.   
  
— Тебя не хватятся? — по-прежнему игриво обратилась она к Гарри. Тот пожал плечами и ухватился руками за лестницу.  
  
      Не стесняясь, Мэгги прикусила губу, изучая татуировки Стайлса, когда тот сел рядом, хоть она и знала их все наизусть. Она мечтала о нём уже несколько лет. После его концерта она представляла, как он заставляет её стонать его имя. И вот теперь он сидел рядом. Мэгги так хотелось убрать с его лица мокрые волосы и взглянуть в зелёные глаза. Она неровно выдохнула.  
  
— Почему ты сидишь тут одна?   
  
— Потому же, почему ты бросил эту пьяную компашку, — парировала девушка.  
  
— Вот как. Тебя тоже кто-то пытался утопить?  
  
      Мэгги натянуто улыбнулась. В каком-то смысле это было правдой.  
  
— Твой альбом я заслушала до дыр, — она оживилась и решила сменить тему. — Я тобой очень горжусь.  
  
      Гарри издал смешок, отчего Мэгги нахмурилась.  
  
— Чего тут смешного?!  
  
—  _«Горжусь тобой»_. Мне так мама сказала, утирая слезы, — пояснил он с улыбкой. — Я тебя, случайно, нигде не встречал?  
  
      Её сердце забилось чаще. Неужели Гарри запомнил её на одном из показов  _Victoria’s Secret_? Или на вечеринке  _Vogue_? Или он видел её танцующей на балконе? Тогда она была особенно хороша.  
  
— Ну, — пауза начала становиться странной. — Я снималась для нескольких изданий, может быть, ты запомнил лицо.  
  
— Ты была в синем купальнике, а Джиджи** в розовом?..  
  
— Наоборот, — поправила его Мэгги. Энтузиазм рассыпался на части.   
  
      Гарри понимающе кивнул, болтая ногами у воды.  
  
— Точно. Зейн еще не решался подойти к ней в тот вечер, а теперь их не оторвешь друг от друга.  
  
      Это было хуже, чем выслушивать оскорбления от блондинок, но сдаваться она не собиралась.  
  
— Нам надо пойти за твоей одеждой, а то ты точно простудишься, — чтобы избежать отказа, Мэгги тут же поднялась как можно изящнее и протянула Гарри руку.  
  
— Пожалуй, ты права, — обреченно ответил Стайлс, выпрямляясь. — И мне надо найти мою женщину.  
  
      От желчной улыбки Мэгги можно было подавиться.  
  


***

  
  
— Привет, мам.  
  
      Шумная волна подкралась к ногам и подолу платья сидящей на берегу Рэйчел. Она прижала телефон к уху посильнее, чтобы слышать каждый вздох. Её трясло то ли от холода, то ли от беззвучных рыданий.  
  
— Ричи? Милая, что случилось?  
  
— Ничего, мам, я просто звоню узнать, как у вас дела, — нетвердо сказала она, вырисовывая пальцами узоры на мокром песке. — Как у всех вас дела.  
  
— Да мы только проснулись! — воодушевленно затараторила мама. — Сейчас завтракать будем. Папа уехал менять резину, Питер сломал кофеварку, теперь мы по старинке варим кофе в турке. Жарим блины.  
  
— Питер приехал?  
  
— Да, дорогой, скажи «привет».  
  
      В трубке раздался раскатистый смех. Старший брат виделся с родителями еще реже, нежели его безответственная сестра. Но она забралась так далеко, что расстояние стало оправданием для её постоянного отсутствия. Питеру же пришлось принять удар любви на себя. Он всегда был тем, кто поступает правильно.  
  
— Как у тебя? Как Гарри?  
  
— Пойдет. Мы сейчас в ресторане у моря, тут так красиво, что мне захотелось домой, — слова давались с трудом.   
  
— О, ну, приезжай, Ричи, мы тебя очень ждем.  
  
      По пирсу в обществе какой-то девчонки шел Гарри. С пляжа его лицо нельзя было увидеть, но Рэйчел узнавала эту походку и нагой силуэт. Играть ревнивую жену ей уже давно надоело. Она упала на песок.  
  
— Скучаю по вам. Скоро обязательно приеду, — пообещала она со вздохом.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Мэтт Хэлдерс — барабанщик группы Arctic Monkeys, друг Алекса Тёрнера.  
> ** Джиджи Хадид — супермодель, девушка Зейна Малика.


	4. Niall Horan – Slow Hands

      Перевалило далеко за полночь, когда слегка уставшая и по-прежнему немного завороженная из-за телефонного разговора Рэйчел отыскала хохочущего Стайлса в компании новых друзей и настойчиво потянула его за рукав. Радость в его глазах превратилась в нежность, он бережно смахнул ресничку с её щеки и покорно кивнул. Гости и не думали расходиться: большинство решило остаться и танцевать до рассвета, до дрожи в ногах, а уснуть в ближайшем отеле, задернув шторы плотнее и пропустив скудный завтрак.  
  
      Держась за руки, Гарри и Рэйчел поочередно распрощались с каждым разгоряченным музыкантом и даже недовольными блондинками, расцеловав почти всех в обе щеки. Голливудский бомонд, на деле являющийся не больше чем кучкой претенциозных пьяниц, был хорош в притворстве и отлично изображал безграничную привязанность. Они талантливо выказывали желание встретиться снова и непременно в ближайшем будущем, вновь и вновь одаривали красноречивыми комплиментами, улыбались как в первый раз. Луи уже не было видно. Поймав на себе озорной взгляд Майлза Кейна, Рэйчел позволила Гарри прижать ее к себе и отвернулась.  
  
      Всю дорогу домой молчание в машине благосклонно заглушала гудящая печка, словно ощущая гнетущую недосказанность. Укутавшись в махровый плед, девушка тихо подпевала песне Зейна по радио, пытаясь совсем не начать клевать носом, и стеклянным взором смотрела на пролетающие в окне звезды. Гарри вяло моргнул, а затем, потянувшись, сладко зевнул.  
  
      Путь был недолгий, вдоль шоссе редко встречались фонари, каждый из которых выглядел как спасительный маяк. Машина будто плыла по штурмующему морю, порой выныривая и пропадая в темноте. Хорошее настроение не покидало Гарри. После возвращения в ресторан они с Мэгги выпили по бокалу шампанского и съели несколько персиков. Она была милой, шутила и флиртовала, припоминала Стайлсу все его старые песни, заставляя его смущенно вздыхать и шутливо хвататься за сердце. С ней беседа шла легко, точно они были знакомы тысячу лет: Мэгги пригласила его на осенний показ мод в Нью-Йорке, а Гарри пообещал ей два билета в VIP-зоне на будущем концерте. Она оказалась такой же громкой и безумной, как его сестра, Джемма, и напоминала ему о доме.  
  
      Гравий захрустел под колесами, и машина остановилась. Гарри посмотрел на Рэйчел. От трепета в душе остался едва заметный след, лишь одна бабочка в животе. Ричи видела только деревянную куклу с грустными глазами, прыгающую по сцене под одну и ту же музыку. Они потянулись друг к другу. Он осторожно поцеловал ее, но она притянула его за ворот ближе и забираясь пальцами ему под рубашку и не желая отпускать.  
  
— Я никогда от этого не устану, — прошептал Гарри.  
  
— Три месяца и один поцелуй. Мне надоело делить тебя с твоей работой.  
  
      Он неловко усмехнулся и заглушил мотор. С каждым расставанием пропасть между ними росла, и теперь не замечать её было глупо. По началу расстояния добавляли в их редкие встречи остроты. Рэйчел занимала высокую должность в издательстве  _Allure_ , следила за цензурой в работах и иногда редактировала статьи, а брать интервью и путешествовать по свету не входило в ее обязанности. Концертный график Гарри должен был поставить точку в их отношениях, однако они продолжали цепляться друг за друга. На каждый новый самолет хотелось садиться всё меньше — они делали это по привычке, чтобы провести вместе пару дней или, если повезет, неделю. Гарри приходило в голову, что однажды страсть превратится в обузу, тем не менее, оставаясь той самой любовью, но с Ричи всё с самого начала было просто. Она не была им очарована до потери сознания, а он никогда от нее ничего не просил. Он мирился с её перепадами в настроении, а она — с его ураганным поведением. Она убрала руку с его шеи.  
  
— Я думал сегодня. О нас.  
  
— До или после того, как позволил какой-то модели облапать себя? — разглядывая ногти, проговорила Рэйчел безо всякой злости, скорее с интересом. Маникюр требовалось обновить: лак на указательном пальце совсем потрескался.  
  
— Весь вечер. Послушай…  
  
— Я тоже думала сегодня о нас, Гарри, — резко перебила его девушка, и он нахмурился. — С меня хватит.  
  
      Стайлс вздрогнул, как от удара кнутом.  
  
— Хватит этих непонятных вечеринок, длинноногих девчонок и постоянных ссор, а потом как будто и не было никакой ругани и десятка фотографий тебя в обнимку с подающей надежды звездой. Сколько так будет продолжаться? Еще полгода или, может быть, всегда?  
  
      Гарри молчал, сердце забилось в горле так сильно, что закружилась голова. Вместо того, чтобы возразить, он смотрел, как Рэйчел поправляет волосы, крутит пальцами кулон на шее, разглаживает складки на вечернем платье, а блестки на ее веках переливаются в свете приборной панели. Если позволит ей продолжить, то они наверняка достигнут точки невозврата. Ричи слова давались с трудом, и она говорила короткими отрывистыми фразами, чтобы Стайлс не заметил дрожи в ее голосе. Она не слабая и ей всё равно.  
  
— Завтра я уеду.  
  
— Могу я как-то изменить твое решение? — обессилено пробормотал он.  
  
— Было бы мило услышать, что ты всё еще любишь меня, но мама научила тебя не врать девочкам, — обувшись, она хлопнула дверью машины и, перекинув плед через плечо, зашла в дом.  
  
      Всё было кончено. Не двигаясь с места, Гарри дослушал песню и набрал номер Зейна.


	5. Lana Del Rey — Cherry

      Джиджи, не в силах открыть глаза, раздраженно наугад ткнула пальцем по экрану, с третьего раза попала по слову  _«ответить»_ и прижала телефон к уху.  
  
— Кто это? — услышав знакомый голос, девушка убедилась, что Малик мирно спит рядом, потом проверила время и беспомощно коснулась ладонью лба. — У нас всё хорошо, Гарри. Что случилось?  
  


***

  
  
— Давай-ка еще раз… С того  _«та-да-да»_ … — Алекс отступил от микрофона.  
  
      Студия  _Shangri-La_  в Малибу стала вторым домом уже давным-давно. Уютная обстановка навевала мысли о семье в Шеффилде, о хохоте до слез с Майлзом, о птичьем голоске Александры Сэвиор, о разноцветных волосах Тейлор Бэгли, о тёплых аккордах и душевных напевах. О пляжах, гитарах, белых рубашках и гигантских надувных игрушках для бассейна. Работая над новым альбомом для «Арктических мартышек», Тёрнер старательно отгораживался ото всех душевных воспоминаний. Его тошнило от одной только мысли о том, что получится пустить кого-то в свою жизнь. Ему хватило и предыдущего опыта. С годами аллергия на репортеров становилась всё ощутимее. Откровенность в песнях призывала тоску, потому что правда всегда была скучной. Оттого Алекс и не мог собраться: у него в голове заела мелодия «Carolina» со вчерашнего концерта экс-фронтмэна «Вандирекшн», и он уже который раз прерывал запись своей собственной композиции, стуча ботинком по мягкому полу. В этой песне не было ничего необычного. Это раздражало.  
  
— Нихрена не получается.  
  
— Чего? — обернулся Хэлдерс.  
  
— Говорю, не могу ничего делать. Не идёт. Не получается.  
  
— Ты так уже два года говоришь, совесть имей.  
  
— Кук, притащи пива, — отмахнулся от них всех Алекс и вышел из комнаты звукозаписи. — Вруби всё заново, хочу послушать.  
  
      Кондиционеры работали на полную мощность, пальмы качались на ветру. В окна от пола до потолка музыканты видели, как начинается шторм и небо затягивают тучи. Вдруг Тёрнер выкрутил до предела бас-гитару в песне, и мужчины схватились за головы, матерясь и отворачиваясь.  
  
— Я перепишу всё.  
  
— Можно погромче сделать, а то плохо слышно, как Ник лажает на басах, — прокричал Мэтт, всё еще держа пальцы в ушах.  
  
— Всё не так, заново.  
  
— Да ты поехавший, — недоверчиво прищурился Ник и вытащил изо льда две бутылки. — Одиннадцать песен, из-за одной херовой ты ставишь крест на всём альбоме.  
  
      Он был уверен, что утром у дверей студии столпится человек пятьдесят: из новостей, сплетен и фотографий они узнают, что их кумиры вернулись к созданию музыки. Им не будет дела до того, что своим приходом они нарушат личное пространство и вторгнутся в личную жизнь, и уничтожат то зыбкое вдохновение, которого искал Алекс несколько месяцев. Это никогда никого не волновало. Если уж они швырялись в него одеждой, просто чтобы он взглянул в их сторону… Иногда фанатская любовь доходила до безумия, и если бы Тёрнер не добился этого успеха сам, а пришел бы на всё готовенькое, то, наверное, давно нацепил бы если не нимб, то золотую корону. К счастью или сожалению, на достижение определенных вершин ушли годы репетиций, тысячи исписанных листов, десятки промахов и преодоление стен непонимания со стороны всех подряд. Это научило его относиться к людям и творчеству с большим терпением, снисхождением и простотой.  
  
— Эта долбанная популярность отобрала у меня возможность творить.  
  
      Чувство долга давило на плечи и перекрывало кислород.  
  
 — Это похмелье, — срывая пробку, философски сказал барабанщик. — Годы уже не те. Отлежись дома, потом поговорим.  
  
— Ага, — проигнорировал его Тёрнер, всё еще разглядывая амплитудную модуляцию на мониторе, поджав губы, поискал взглядом гитару и тамбурин и нетерпеливо постучал пальцами по столу. — От меня ждут песенок о романтике или ебле, а я, может, хочу писать о том, как песок в ботинках застревает, как раньше. Помнишь эти времена, Мэттью? Смотришь в окно, видишь чайку и пишешь о том, как она летает и о чем мечтает.  
  
      Они помолчали.  
  
— Времена.  
  
— Времена, — подтвердил Алекс, почесав голову.  
  
— Может, Эда Ширана какого-нибудь попросим для нас написать, а? — подал голос О’Мэлли, потягиваясь на стуле и убирая в сторону телефон. — Или этого Стайлса, он вроде забавный.  
  
      Вся музыка Алекса — горячие объятия на холодной улице. Какая-то девушка что-то страстно говорит, а потом он помнит, как она держит его за руку, в горле у него скребутся кошки, но он почему-то не курит, а пытается не уснуть под ритмичное покачивание автомобиля и веселый голос спутницы. Затем они переступают незнакомый порог незнакомой квартиры. В голове одна мысль: главное не упасть, иначе он потянет за собой на кафель и эту хрупкую девицу. Что случится после этого, он не помнит, на какой-то промежуток времени он как будто выпадает из реальности. Каждая песня — одна и та же история, даже финал одинаковый.  
  
      И теперь он слушал слова осуждения и чуял приятый запах «Уинстона», исходящий от Кука. Ему хотелось ухватиться за этот аромат как за спасательный круг в бушующем море, но он не мог, потому что знал, что этот круг больше не предназначался ему — о сигаретном дыме он тоже  _уже_  писал. Чтобы создать шедевр, ему необходимо было влюбиться.  
  
— Я попрошу агента связаться с Гарри, — сдался Алекс. — А теперь, Ник, сыграй свою часть по нотам.


	6. Niall Horan – This Town

  
      В полутьме она выглядела будто золотая статуя, а пахло от нее апельсинами и карамелью, отчего и каждый поцелуй казался слаще предыдущего. Он лежал сверху, пытаясь не потерять голову от одного только вида этой девушки.  
  
      Стоило ему дотронуться до ее припухшей нижней губы и бездумно, в порыве страсти, оттянуть её вниз, как она провела по его большому пальцу языком и стала посасывать.  
  
— Какого черта ты остановился? — прошептала она, открывая глаза. Гарри застыл в изумлении и завороженно наблюдал.  
  
— Кто бы мог подумать, — сглотнув, восхитился он, но руку не убрал.  
  
— Хочешь, чтобы это были не пальцы?  
  
      Похотливо улыбнувшись, он ничего не ответил. Вновь позволяя ему протолкнуть, на этот раз, два пальца в её рот, Рэйчел обхватила торс Гарри ногами. Бессовестно юноша тут же прижался к ней, она ощутила его эрекцию и слегка двинула бедрами, отчего рваный поцелуй на шее превратился в укус.  
  
— Извини, — почти по-детски нежно касаясь губами багрового следа под ухом, Гарри расстегивал одну пуговицу на блузке Рэйчел за другой, пока не добрался до груди.  
  
      Он опустил её ладонь вниз по своему животу, дыша хрипло и исследуя её рот языком, пока Рэйчел не начала поглаживать его  _там_. Он протянул что-то невнятное, стиснув зубы и уткнувшись носом ей в шею. Ему хотелось большего, ему хотелось заполучить каждую частичку Рэйчел и никогда не отпускать.  
  
      Устроившись удобнее, Стайлс сжал её сосок зубами прямо сквозь черные кружева нижнего белья, и она, неожиданно охнув, выгнулась ему навстречу, жадно глотая воздух ртом.  
  
— Разве ты меня не хочешь? — пробормотала она, чувствуя, как цепкие пальцы забрались под одежду и расстегнули бюстгальтер.  
  
— Ты меня с ума сводишь.  
  
      Леопардовая рубашка Гарри полетела в сторону. Застонав, Рэйчел схватилась за простынь над головой, а юноша продолжал ласки, соединяя ее бедра со своими…  
  


***

  
  
      Когда он открыл глаза, было тихо, душно и одиноко.  
  
      Он вспоминал Ямайку с безлюдными пляжами и пропитанной музыкой виллой. Беззаботные дни были похожи один на другой, но за это время он собрал все гложащие его мысли, разложил их по полкам и превратил в десять стоящих песен. Освободился от груза. Возвращение в Лондон далось с трудом. Теперь снова нужно было уезжать.  
  
      Свалив своё мимолетное замешательство на долгую ночь и неуместно горячий сон, он потер глаза и заставил себя выползти из уютного подобия Альп, сковывающего его цепями. На кухне ждала чашка остывшего кофе и блинчики с сиропом, но записки или изувеченной мебели он не заметил — напоминать о себе было не в духе Ричи. Если она действительно ушла, то это навсегда. Он прожевал завтрак, не обращая никакого внимания на вкус и, кажется, уставившись в одну точку, а потом вылил кофе в раковину. Показавшийся из-за угла Тобиас высокомерно мяукнул, махнул хвостом и скрылся в спальне. В носу засвербело.  
  
      Его удивляло, как легко он воспринял произошедшее. Возможно, это давно должно было случиться, но они только оттягивали неизбежный момент, боясь неопределенного будущего.  
  
      Стайлс прихватил полную пепельницу и высыпал в мусорное ведро вместе с порванными на мелкие части чеками и пустой коробкой из-под Cheerio. Дома он не курил, но горький запах дыма вперемешку с «Шанель Шанс» до сих пор висел облаком в ванной. Гарри представил, как Рэйчел курит, укладывая волосы, курит, собираясь на работу, курит, выливая масло на сковороду. Он поймал себя на том, что почти не дышит, играя пальцем с губой, надел спортивные штаны, впервые за долгое время заправил кровать и одернул шторы, впуская холодное солнце в свою пустую квартиру.  
  
      Тишина давила на уши, так что когда вода в чайнике начала бурлить, он облегченно вздохнул. Его взгляд задержался на выцветших фотографиях, под магнитами висевших на дверце холодильника. Вся его жизнь состояла из обрывков тех приятных воспоминаний, которые он смог отобрать у прессы. Несколько снимков с друзьями из фотобудки, сделанные на полароид кадры с сестрой и матерью, блеклый черно-белый силуэт самого Гарри у окна, Зейн с пистолетом для татуировок наперевес, обнимающий красную гитару Ширан и влюбленно высматривающая кого-то вдали Ричи. Фотокарточки доказывали наивность пойманного объективом момента, ведь будущее было неизвестно, оно только готовилось причинить боль. А пока — ты счастлив.  
  
      Он прошаркал мимо зацелованного зеркала (у Ричи была привычка пробовать цвета помады именно на нём) в другую комнату, чтобы проверить, как много вещей исчезло. Повсюду валялись платья и мятые футболки, на одной из которых уже засыпал кот, украшения и журналы были разбросаны будто ураганом. Кивнув самому себе, он прикрыл дверь. До последнего он надеялся, что и эта ссора обойдется. Идея жениться на Рэйчел по-прежнему казалась не такой уж плохой.  
  
      Без удивления Гарри обнаружил пропущенные звонки и сообщения от разбуженного ночью Зейна и своего агента. Вместо того, чтобы заняться делами, он наскоро побросал спортивную одежду в сумку и выбежал из дома. Ему было жизненно необходимо выжать из себя все соки на тренажерах, иначе он приедет на работу к Рэйчел и отымеет ее прямо на письменном столе.  
  
      Он любил ее слишком сильно, чтобы обременять ее жизнь своим существованием.


	7. The Weeknd — Often

      Накручивая несчастный телефонный провод на пальцы, Рэйчел кусала губы, давясь горькой помадой. Она давно не испытывала этого чувства абсолютной опустошенности, просто потому что в головокружительном водовороте жизни со Стайлсом у нее не оставалось времени на тоскливое распитие вина и прочие подростковые глупости.  
  
— Можно оставить у тебя свои вещи до завтра? Там всего пара чемоданов и несколько коробок, — Ричи знала, что может и не спрашивать — этот разговор чистой воды формальность.  
  
— Конечно. А Гарри, значит?..  
  
— Больше меня не волнует.  
  
— Ох, — понимающе отозвалась Лейла. На фоне кто-то кричал о целесообразности использования новых кофеварок, которые кроме всего прочего еще и фильтруют воздух в помещении. — Хочешь напиться?  
  
— Знаешь, хочу. Только дома, никаких баров.  
  
— Без проблем, крошка. Он дурак.  
  
      Стало намного лучше.  
  
      Рэйчел уронила голову на стол среди договоров и статей. Глубокий вздох вышел дрожащим, глаза заслезились от чересчур яркого света настольной лампы. В отличие от каждого второго американца-европейца-просто-человека, она любила эту мерзопакостную офисную работу со всеми её мелкими недостатками и монотонными, как звон колокола, занятиями. Она задержала дыхание, чтобы сосчитать до десяти и не позволить застрявшим в горле рыданиям взять верх.  
  
      Один. Ей хотелось кардинально изменить свою жизнь: заняться аэробикой, выучиться водить машину, перекрасить стены в салатовый и уехать на три недели в Бразилию, стать послом доброй воли какой-нибудь крупной организации, просто попытаться испытать что-то новое и вспомнить, что значит по-настоящему жить.  
  
      Два. Вместо этого она собиралась всю ночь смотреть комедии и заедать их суши, а на выходных навестить семью.  
  
      Три. Кажется, такой синдром замещения желаемого возможным и, как правило, противоположным, назывался избытком рвения, в психологии Рэйчел не была сильна.  
  
      Четыре. За годы работы в издательстве модного журнала у нее развился профессиональный дефект — куда бы она ни шла, с кем бы ни общалась — непроизвольно она анализировала внешний, но не внутренний мир. Она убеждала себя, что тряпки и побрякушки, в конечном итоге, выявляют все проблемы, страхи и комплексы людей. Сама Рэйчел всегда носила туфли на высоком каблуке, чтобы её эго становилось соизмеримо с её ростом, а еще не могла выйти из дома без губной помады — чем темнее, тем лучше. Гарри постоянно прятался за пестрыми костюмами от «Gucci».  
  
      Пять.  _"С меня хватит"_ , — так она ему сказала. Он был настолько поражен, что едва смог что-то ответить. Рэйчел осталась собой довольна. Где-то в глубине души она надеялась, что всё будет как в фильме: он поймает её за руку и упадет на колени, зацелует до головокружения. А он просто сидел в машине. Когда зашел в дом, ничего не сказал. Ричи слышала, как звякнул бокал, соприкасаясь с бутылкой, как тихо загудела гитара и зашуршали листы. Она щелкнула зажигалкой и продолжила собирать чемодан. Её не удивляло, что для Гарри она оказалась  _очередной из миллионов_ , долго и упорно старающейся соответствовать звезде мирового класса.  
  
      Шесть. Ему отлично подошло бы его собственное отражение, жаль только, что его нельзя брать с собой на красную дорожку.  
  
      Десять. У неё всегда было плохо с математикой.  
  
      Проверив бесконечно тянущееся время, Рэйчел заставила себя открыть готовый номер журнала и, поправив очки на переносице, уставилась стеклянным взором в монитор. Раньше ее раздражало количество ошибок и нарушений, а теперь — их отсутствие. Ей чудилось, что все стремятся ее обмануть, из-за этого приходилось разбирать каждую фразу с особой скрупулезностью. Сердце пропустило удар, когда телефон завибрировал, оповещая о новом сообщении, но это был Луи, который, как и обещал, приглашал в гости через пару недель, если вдруг Её Высочество окажется в Штатах. Судя по беззаботной манере общения, ему ничего не было известно о событиях прошедшей ночи, оно и не удивительно: Гарри относился к своему лучшему другу так, словно они были разведенной со скандалом парой. И это раздражало.  
  
      Весь остальной день Ричи не запомнила.  
  


***

  
  
      Они лежали на полу, молча разглядывая потолок. Год назад Лейла стояла на стремянке, а Ричи — на стуле и стопке книг сверху, потому что могла держать равновесие даже на двенадцатисантиметровой шпильке, если бы того потребовали обстоятельства, — и красили его в черный, а потом рисовали уйму вымышленных созвездий с завидным энтузиазмом. Тогда это казалось уморительным и одновременно глупым решением, учитывая совершенно деловой стиль всей остальной комнаты, но со временем они стали смотреть на это как на олицетворение всей их дружбы: одна сплошная идиотская затея.  
  
— Надеюсь, еще хоть несколько дней удастся держать всех в стороне.  
  
      Титры "Отпуска по обмену" закончились, Рэйчел дожевала консервированный персик.  
  
— В общем-то, все уже всё знают. Ты со своим звёздным мальчиком разучилась пользоваться интернетом? — пролистывая фотографии, скептически отозвалась Лейла. — Вот. Вчера его видели с этой девицей — какая-то модель нижнего белья, очень в духе Гарри, если позволишь… А потом с утра ты затаскивала вещи в такси. А вот твой ковбой в темных очках, весь такой депрессивный идет в спортзал. Люди не глупые, всё поняли. Уже даже  _мне_  начали писать, расстались вы или нет. «Без комментариев», как говорят в Голливуде.  
  
— Осталось только перестать носить браслет, который он подарил, и тогда  _точно_  все всё поймут… — закатила глаза Рэйчел. Никакого браслета у нее и в помине не было.  
  
— Как жалко. Лучше выпьем за счастливое будущее без мужчин, а то вторую бутылку я совсем не почувствовала.  
  
— Помнишь, мы когда-то хотели жениться в Вегасе?  
  
— Тогда за скорую свадьбу! — рассмеялась Лейла и отбросила пробку в сторону. — В нашем возрасте наши родители уже рожали, а мы всё строим карьеру и ждем, когда вырастем.  
  
— Не знаю, как ты, но я уже третий год верю в гороскопы и скупаю лотерейные билеты.  
  
— Ты опустилась на самое дно. Ниже только походы в церковь по воскресеньям.  
  
— Боюсь, они плохо вяжутся с виски по субботам.  
  
      Они чокнулись. Лейла отбросила челку с глаз.  
  
— Посмотрим что-нибудь еще или потанцуем под "Старбоя"?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Отпуск по обмену" - романтическая комедия 2006 года, в главных ролях: Кэмерон Диас, Джуд Лоу, Кейт Уинслет.  
> "Starboy" - песня The Weeknd.


	8. ZAYN — rEaR vIeW

_Он уперся ладонью в стену справа от лица Гарри, стараясь не расхохотаться над самой тупой в мире шуткой Лиама, а Стайлс, зная, что через минуту начнется интервью, изо всех кусал губы и нервно отрывал заусенцы._  
  
_— Ты охренительно пахнешь, кстати говоря, — ни с того ни с сего заявляет Гарри, а Зейн улыбчиво кивает._  
  
_— Ты тоже, красавчик._  
  
_Они просто дурачатся._  
  
_Они просто дурачатся, пока пальцем Зейн не оттягивает нижнюю губу Гарри и не приказывает прекратить «париться по пустякам». Он судорожно выдыхает почти в ключицы Малика и ждёт. Они просто дурачатся, и Стайлс отводит взгляд, когда Зейн наклоняется к его уху, чтобы сказать что-то по секрету, а вместо этого украдкой целует шею, отчего у Гарри подкашиваются ноги._  
  
_Они тогда были слишком молоды, чтобы превратить баловство в серьезные отношения, а потом стало слишком поздно._  
  
_Они попробовали. И ничего не вышло._  


***

  
  
      Аромат специй и жареных овощей привел заспанного, путающегося в своих ногах и зевающего Гарри на кухню. Сцепив пальцы в замок, он с громким кашлем плюхнулся на стул. В пепельнице на столе умирала сигарета.  
  
— Доброе утро. Или, скорее, добрый день, — бросив взгляд на часы, Зейн усмехнулся и перемешал золотящиеся в сковороде овощи. — Отчетливо помню, как ты говорил, что тебе нужно вставать в шесть, но поверь мне, я пытался тебя разбудить. Ты просто обнял подушку и послал меня нахуй.  
  
      Гарри было чересчур жарко, чтобы еще и сожалеть об опоздании на самолет, и он оглянулся в поисках пульта от кондиционера. Приятный взгляд задержался то ли на расстегнутой белой рубашке, то ли на растрепанных волосах и помятом лице. Зейн вернулся к плите и отсалютовал ему стаканом виски со льдом.  
  
— Что тебе налить?  
  
— Покрепче чего-нибудь, но, наверное, сейчас еще рано?..  
  
— У тебя что, есть другие планы на сегодня? — риторически поинтересовался он и достал содовую из холодильника, чтобы смешать её с джином. У Гарри действительно были планы, но какой теперь от них толк? Рейс он пропустил, телефон явно разрядился, а в голове всё еще было пусто после продолжительного сна и полуночных признаний. — Что за сердитый взгляд, м?  
  
— Споить меня решил с утра пораньше.  
  
      Малик только рассмеялся, выключая гудящую вытяжку.  
  
      Зейн еще больше похудел, вернул черные волосы, которые постоянно падали ему на глаза, и перестал быть «тем самым интровертом с татуировками», каким был раньше. Теперь он выглядел, как определено плохая компания, как соучастник любого преступления и главная заноза в заднице, которая не постесняется зарядить обидчику в челюсть. Признавать не хотелось, но уход из мальчишеской группы с любовными балладами хорошо сказался на становлении Зейна, как бы смешно это не звучало, Зейном. Его очаровательная улыбка до сих пор вводила в ступор и разрушала все представления о его характере, а теперь вызывала еще и волну мурашек. Если раньше Гарри мог притащиться к нему посреди ночи и болтать о всякой ерунде до рассвета, то вчера он словно наткнулся на стену холодного безразличия, но ни в коем случае не высокомерного, а скорее недоверчивого.  
  
— Я наговорил лишнего? — осторожно и тихо спросил Стайлс, внимательно рассматривая узоры на подставках для горячей посуды. Он был не так уж пьян, чтобы не помнить.  
  
_«Я же тебя любил. Не в том смысле, типа, ну ты понял. А в смысле, ты мне был так дорог, понимаешь?»_  
  
— Нет, ничего такого, — пожал плечами Зейн, продолжая помешивать суп.  
  
— Тогда почему ты злишься на меня?  
  
— Я не злюсь, Гарри. Я думаю.  
  
      Когда он притащился поздним вечером с полными пакетами еды на порог апартаментов Зейна и Джиджи, он был уверен, что вся затея обречена на провал: он ни секунды не сомневался, что стоит ему постучать, его тут же прогонят взашей. Гарри приходилось напоминать себе делать глубокие вдохи и выдохи в лучших традициях йоги, чтобы успокоиться, но сердце всё равно ушло в пятки, как только рука коснулась дверного звонка.  
  
— Может, я могу помочь разобраться.  
  
— Может быть, — эхом отозвался Малик, похоже, тоже витая в облаках, и вскоре наклонился к Гарри с ложкой горячего супа. — Мне нужно честное мнение.  
  
      Он позволил ему отправить содержимое ложки в рот и задумчиво причмокнул.  
  
— Очень вкусно.  
  
      Зейн учтиво поклонился, чем вызывал у Гарри улыбку, и продолжил готовить.  
  
      Именно вчера время, наконец, пришло. Предположения оказались не так далеки от реальности: Гарри лично воспринял уход Малика из группы, так что когда второй попытался наладить с ним отношения, первый небрежно отмахнулся, мол, и без тебя забот полно. Зейн, до тех пор считавший Гарри единственным достойным его близкой дружбы человеком, воспринял этот отказ как удар ножом в спину и больше не давал о себе знать. Всё это могло решиться безболезненно, если бы они оба не оказались такими упрямыми ослами.  
  
— Тебе всё еще неловко? — как бы невзначай спросил Зейн. — Может, это я что-то вчера не то сказал?  
  
_«А я любил тебя во всех смыслах, пока ты не стал вести себя как мудила»._  
  
      Гарри поднялся из-за стола и обнял Зейна со спины так, чтобы тот не вырвался, крепко сцепив пальцы у него под грудью. Он прислонился ухом к его плечу и был готов поклясться, что услышал знакомый ему смешок.  
  
— Мне не понравилось молчать два года, — пожаловался Стайлс. — Ты так на меня обиделся, что я обиделся в ответ, как будто нам по пятнадцать. Давай больше не будем так делать, типа, ну, никогда?  
  
— А сейчас ты ведешь себя, как будто тебе сколько лет?  
  
— Потерпишь, — фыркнул Гарри, хватку не ослабляя. — Еще минуту. Я заслужил.  
  
— У меня суп выкипит, — откладывая в сторону ложку, он вылез из объятий, чтобы развернуться к нему лицом. — За ночь не наобнимался?  
  
      Непонимающе Стайлс прищурился, но воспоминания тут же больно ударили куда-то в висок.  
  
_«Эй», — он поймал его за запястье и, видимо, отпускать не собирался._  
  
_«Спи уже. Я достану второе одеяло и вернусь»._  
  
_«Ага, только попробуй не вернуться, Малик, — прохрипел Гарри сквозь затягивающий его обратно сон и зарылся лицом в подушку. — Я тебя найду и заставлю петь все песни вандирекшн»._  
  
— Я лез целоваться? — опасливо глядя на Зейна сквозь пальцы, выдал юноша.  
  
— А тебе хотелось?  
  
      Гарри полностью закрыл лицо руками.  
  
— Не лез, — Зейн закатил глаза и ощутил каждой клеточкой тела облегченный вздох. — Но я уверяю, если бы полез, я бы был не против: мы вчера были той еще командой. Довели своими историями Джи до истеричного хохота, помогли ей загрузить чемоданы в такси, а потом…  
  
—… да, потом мы ели пиццу в кровати и вспоминали всё, что я до сих пор пытаюсь забыть.  
  
— Да ладно тебе, — он шутливо толкнул его в плечо. — Ты очень изменился. Мне было интересно познакомиться с этим Гарри.  
  
— И какой этот новый Гарри?  
  
— Более откровенный, — немного подумав, мягко ответил Зейн. — Но всё еще закидывает на меня свои ноги.


End file.
